Charmed Worlds Collide
by ChannyRockerchick2000
Summary: The day started like any other for Sonny Munroe, but what she doesn't know is that her life would change completely. Will secret romances arise? Will bond of the two cast's change forever?
1. Chapter 1

The day started like any other for Sonny Munroe. She'd wake up at 5:30am and did her daily ritual, but what she doesn't know is that her life would change completely in a couple hours. Will secret romances arise? Will bond of the two cast's change forever?

The day started like any other for Sonny Munroe. She'd wake up at 5:30am to start her day and go to her fabulous job at So Random. She always started with a hearty breakfast: fried eggs, toast, and buttermilk pancakes. Then she made her way toward Condor Studios.

When she arrived at 7:30am and went straight to the prop house. As usual she bumped into Chad who was studying his script intently.

"Portlyn."

"Once fall comes back to the falls, I need to be free."

"Time for talking's over." Then he bumps into Sonny.

"What's the matter with you?"

**A/N (See what I did there I used one of the lines from the TV show. Tee hee)**

"What's the matter with me?"

"You bumped into me!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"Did."

"Didn't."

"Did."

"Didn't."

"Fine."

"_Fine."_

"Good!"

"_Good!"_

"Are we good?"

"Oh we are so Good!"

She walks into the prop house fuming from the argument that she had with Chad. She sees her friends playing some sort of singing competition game. Nico singing the song "Hey, Soul Sister" by Train.

_Heeey heeeey heeeeey_

__

Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains  
I knew I wouldn't forget you  
And so I went and let you blow my mind  
Your sweet moving  
The smell of you in every single dream I dream  
I knew when we collided you're the one I have decided  
Who's one of my kind

_Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo  
The way you move ain't fair you know  
Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight_

_Heeey heeeey heeeey_

__

Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one track mind le me  
You gave my life direction  
A game show love connection, we can't deny  
I'm so obsessed  
My heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest  
I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna  
And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind

Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo  
The way you move ain't fair you know  
Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight

Well you can cut a rug  
Watching you is the only drug I need  
So gangster, I'm so thug  
You're the only one I'm dreaming of  
You see I can be myself now finally  
In fact there's nothing I cant be  
I want the world to see you'll be with me

_Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo  
The way you move ain't fair you know  
Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight  
Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight  
Heeey heeeey heeeeey (tonight)  
Heeey heeeey heeeeey (tonight)_

Nico is welcomed with claps from everyone including Chad and Sonny.

"Hey, Sonny and Chip." said Nico.

"You followed me in here!"

Completely ignores her, "Randoms playing Karaoke! Ha! My cast and I could sing better than you guys with our eyes closed!"

"Is that a bet Pooper!" said the entire So Random Cast.

"Yes it is. I'll see you guys at 8 am for the competition to begin."

"You're on!" Sonny smirked.

Chad runs out of the Prop house and finds his cast in the cafeteria. He convinces them to come by telling them how they are going to embarrass So Random once and for all.

"Here's an idea how about we have Boys vs. Girls competition to show who's the better gender.", Said Zora.

"Girls, were going to destroy them."

"Hey guys! Look at this awesome book I found next to the other Karaoke book. "

Zora had a good feeling about the weathered book.

"How about we all read it together to increase all of our awesomeness."

"_Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets that are hid in the night. The oldest of gods, revoked here. The great work of magic is fought...In this night and in this hour, I call upon the ancient power leave the powers to the family of ten...we want the power, give up the power of thee"_ every one said. Seconds later there was an earthquake and everything started to shake the lights went blue and there were little white lights flying around the group of friends. The book glowed and there was a crescent symbol that was now on the cover. Tawni opened the front page and the spell was gone now replaced with a simple title _'The Book of Shadows'_ Chad and Sonny were still holding hands, Nico and Grady were hiding under a table, and Tawni and Zora were reading the book. The shaking soon finished after they closed the book again.

**A / N Please no flames. This is my first story. And I'm kind of new at this but keep you comments truthful I can handle it.**

**Thanks for reading. I will continue it when I have at least 30 comments. **


	2. Chap 2 promo

_After Tawni closes the book.(At The Manor) _

_Piper cooking breakfast, Phoebe drinking coffee, and Paige reading the newspaper . Darryl walks in with Sheila having their normal breakfast with the Halliwells. Henry and Cole already left for work. _

_Leo orbs in with a panic._

"_I just sensed Wyatt!" _

"_WHAT!", they say as a collective._

_Piper gives Leo a questioning look, "What do you mean you just sensed Wyatt? And is there any chance the others are with him?"_

_Leo says, "Yes, the others are with him."_

_Phoebe says, "Wait, I thought the elders erased their memories of here and put them in different states."_

_Leo says, "They did. But I highly doubt they remember anything because they were all a couple months old."_

_Darryl says, "Wait, that means they found the Book of Shadows we made for them. That's the only way they could be together."_


	3. an

**A/N **

**DON'T HATE ME. I was just starting culinary school and that's why I said 30 comments. I know I should be Senator of Jerksolvakia for what I've done … the unicorn told me it was a good idea… WHY DID I LISTEN TO THEM!**

**I also promised myself I would never do one of these unless it is absolutely necessary.**

**I am the world's biggest jerk! I'm just so sorry. I just hope you wonderful people would just forgive me.**

**I'll update in 3-4 weeks when I have thanksgiving vacation so I could edit.**

**Thanx for understanding.**

**U guys r really awesome people!**

**The unicorns are asking ur forgiveness.**

**Please forgive them.**

**CHANNY LIVES! **


	4. AN 2

_**A/N**_

_**I AM SO SORRY, I haven't updated yet. My culinary classes are taking so much time out of my schedule. If there was more time in the day I would have finished the story. I would like to thank everyone who read my story so far and alerted and commented. Especially:**_

_**Commented:**_

KayDee-DesignerExtraordinare

emohellokitty

TheRealDarlaCooper

bluelion swac

ShaunaaLovesVampires

Mystery1o1

Man-Suz-She

Sonny01

_**Alerted:**_

emohellokitty

KayDee-DesignerExtraordinare

Mystery1o1

ShaunaaLovesVampires

Sonny01

_**Favorited:**_

KayDee-DesignerExtraordinare

Man-Suz-She

_**I know it sounded like the end but its NOT! Christmas break is coming up and I have 3 week off. During that 3 weeks I hope to get **__**3**__** chapters up because you guys deserve that much. So I want to thank everyone who read the story so far. I feel so loved from all your comments. Thank you. You guys are so awesome and I hope forgiving. Laters. **_


	5. CWC FINAL AN

**A/N I AM SO SORRY! (Ducks and hides behind bedroom door) I really hate to say this but I am putting this story up for adoption. PM me to adopt. I feel so bad, I always meant to update consistently but after they cancelled the show. I did not have a pull to continue. I KNOW I royally suck! (Tears) However, those true fans who continue to write this series, kudos. To my loyal fans, I'm so sorry bringing up hopes of continuing and crashing them down so epically. (Hugs fans) I wish I could say more, but I cant. Thanks everyone. **

**Adios**

**ChannyRockerchick4000**


	6. Chapter 6

**SonnyWithAChanceAddiction**** has adopted this story**


	7. Chapter 7

MY DEAR DARLINGS THIS IS A WARNING!

I found this out from an author of a story!

In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I got a message from a fellow writer shadowwriter329 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

shadowwriter329

g1rldraco7

Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam

InuYoiushi

Ryoucutie4ever

puffin

ChannyRockerchick2000


End file.
